


[Fan art] Research

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tumblr: moreidweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: Morgan and Reid secretly making out doing research in the archive room.
Art for Moreid Week prompt "Trying to keep the relationship a secret"





	




End file.
